


Kawaii Eren

by kittyarea



Series: Kawaii Eren x Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (maybe) future lemon, Cute, Ereri OTP, I love this ship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shrinking, ereri, hange was experimenting, kawaii eren, levi's gonna kill hange, may include smut (maybe), tiny eren (like really tiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyarea/pseuds/kittyarea
Summary: During an experiment on eren, hange accidentally shrinks Eren and Levi is the one left to watch over him while hange figures out how to fix this predicament. But within Eren's sudden shrinking, he becomes much more Kawaii and more affectionate--especially to Levi.





	1. Out of Hand Experiments

‘Where the fuck did Eren and Hanji go again, damn that four-eyes bastard, i really need to talk to eren right now and she is taking him again from our important private conversations’

Levi walked in to Hanji’s office but she wasn’t there.

“Dammit, I already checked her ‘science lab’ but she wasn’t there, and she never was playing around with those damned titans, where the fuck are you Hanji, i really need to kick your ass”

“Levi”

“LEVI”

“LEVI WHERE ARE YOU I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE”

‘God dammit woman i can hear you from a mile away’

She was running down the hall carrying a… little box? ‘Why on earth is she running around with a shoe box when i just cleaned up this place, that damn box will stink up the place.’

That wasn’t no shoe box. It was like the boxes she uses to carry around the titans food, but this one doesn’t smell putrid.

“Hanji why the fuck are you carrying a damn box around the halls. That makes no sense and why are there a bunch of holes in the top. Don't tell me you brought another titan, is this one a 5 inch?”

“Not exactly, Corporal, i really need you to watch this until i find a treatment. Can we go to your office so i can explain a little.”

“Fine, shitty four-eyes”

~In Corporals office~

“Hanji, explain why i am going to watch a box. Can't that potato girl and dumbass watch it.”

“Corporal, that's not why i need you to watch the box. And you're not watching a box. You're watching what's in the box. Corporal, i messed up on another experiment.”

Hanji opens the box to reveal a 5 inch and 6 centimeter tall Eren Yeager, sleeping soundly on a small handkerchief.

“Not only has he converted from 5’6” to 5” 6 cm, he has also been acting quite different. But it is so cute! He acts like a small little cat and he is adorable. He seems to remember us, but acts different. He doesn’t talk much anymore, but he does make the cutest sounds. Try playing with him while i try and do more experiments to see if i can fix this. If anyone asks, Eren and I went out to get more experiment materials. Please Levi? 

“Fine”

“Thanks Levi”

‘What am i supposed to do, he still is a person. He still needs to eat, sleep, bathe and use the bathroom, but i can't just treat him like an animal. Dammit Hanji. He’s so cute~’


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Eren is dirty and needs to be cleaned. (2 part chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren Talk (just so you know what Little Eren is saying)  
> Evi-san=Levi-san  
> Game!=I'm bored, play with me >//U//

“Evi-san, game!”

“Eren, i have to finish my paperwork”

Eren had crawled out of the small room that i remade and set up for him, using real materials, i made a small, doll like house out of some old clothes that we all had grown out of but we never thrown out, some wood, and some other materials i had found around the building, and it looked liveable.

I had put the house on my nightstand, with a small board running down the side, so that he could get up and down as he pleased, i did so with all the tall objects in my room. My desk, my bookshelf, where i had put some smaller books hanji just randomly had lying around, and my bed, just in case.

“Evi~”

“I know you're bored Eren, but this is really important paperwork.”

Eren started to pout, and started to climb into levi’s bed.

‘Erens going onto my bed. My bed. WAIT. EREN HASN'T HAD A BATH YET.’

“Eren lets go get you a bath here in a minute, just stay off my bed and out of your house for now.”

Levi had just finished doing his paperwork and the thought dawned on him, ‘Eren can't bathe himself at this moment.’ Levi started undressing eren. He started filling 2 small bowls, one with water, and one with water and soap. He grabbed those and grabbed a few q tips and walked over to his desk.

Cleaning Eren right now was going to call for drastic measures. And he was going to make eren slightly uncomfortable. 

Levi started by taking off the small boys miniature clothes that once were a handkerchief wrapped around him, and while making Eren’s house, he make Eren some clothes that were going to fit him and not a piece of cloth wrapped around him.

When levi gets showered, he gets every crook and ninny to make sure he is clean. If Eren can’t clean himself, Levi will have to, and levi will make sure he is completely clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know i said i was going to post any time between 3 days and 11 days, but i was awake all night so i might have 4-5 chapters up in a night.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to post recommendations!
> 
> Check this link to see what Eren's new house looks like (ish)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p9wjlO7suKkqU-KRUUOTm4ocr8qoXMJ10kj9r1yE1ok/edit


	3. Bath Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't usually like baths to begin with. Now eren acts younger and has to be cleaned. How will Levi make sure Eren gets cleaned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i have STILL been up all night cause i dont sleep much (should i be worried?) anyway, so i will be adding on the Little Eren Dictionary every time he says something new.  
> New Eren word  
> Emeay!= Yummy/good  
> Amuu= Thank you

Levi started taking off Erens new mini clothes, trying not to rip them. ‘This child is filthy’ Levi thought to himself as he grabbed eren and set him in the water. 

Levi made sure to soak his body. He didn’t feel like trying to get the soap to form on dry skin, so after eren was completely wet, levi quickly grabbed the q tip and poured some soap onto it, and grabbed the small, miniature boy. At first, levi just used his hands to just get most of Eren’s small body, then used the q tip.

He first went to the hardest spot to get on a squirming child, the most ticklish spot, his armpit. As expected, Eren had begun giggling in the most adorable way. Trying to clean eren was like trying to clean a bug, it just won't stop moving.

Levi somehow managed to get Eren clean, and rinsed the boys body. Eren looked so much better after being cleaned.

Just like Levi always is, he cleaned before bed. He dusted, re-made the bed, and cleaned his desk. 

After cleaning his room, he started cleaning Eren’s small home. Making the bed, dusting, organizing his books, when he came across a book that was hard to make out because of the small handwriting. 

C-O-O-K-I-N-G F-O-R D-O-L-L-S

It dawned on him.

He was in charge of watching, cleaning, playing, AND feeding, among other things. He had done all of those things, except one. He never fed Eren. Now that he thought about it, he never ate himself. 

Levi swiftly put Eren in his shirt’s pocket. As far as everyone knew, Eren and Hanji were out looking for experimental supplies. Eren didn’t know that though. Eren wanted to look and see where they were going.

There was a problem.

Levi had forgotten about the late night outing tonight and everyone was still up. Erwin had walked up to Levi and asked why he wasn’t joining them for the party.

“Why haven’t you joined us, Corporal?”

“Since when did i ever join a party dumbass?”

“Well, i guess that is true. Can i at least get you a plate of food, i haven’t seen you out of your room all day.”

“That would be alright.”

While Erwin was getting Levi his food, Levi had to fix up a small plate of food for the small boy. In order to get Eren a small piece of food that would fill the small boy’s belly, Levi grabbed a small set of dishware from when connie was messing with Sasha and only gave her a small portion, on the plate of a doll.

Levi had got eren a small cup of water, a piece of bread he broke, and a single grape. Levi had made it out of the kitchen just before Erwin had come back to Levi with a plate of food in his hands. 

“Here you are, Corporal.”

“Thank you”

Levi walked away unnoticed and headed back to his room. Levi took a small chair he made and the table from the house he had made and set them on his desk. He then set his food on his desk along with the table, chair, plate of food, and the small glass of water.

“Eren, how are you liking your food?”

“Emeay!”

“That's good.”

“Ahchoo!”

“Bless you” The corporal said with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that he thought that was the cutest sneeze in the world.

“Amuu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, the 5th should be the last one tonight, but just for future references, this will be a long fanfiction, somewhere 30-50 chapters. So if you dont like long stories, just a warning. See you in the future!


	4. Dreams and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a dream. He doesn't really know what these feelings are, so he just shakes them away. While making breakfast, he runs into Eren's "family" and has a talk with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just relized, i stayed up tell midnight writing stories. So every night, expect to have about 3-5 chapters up.

Levi was laying on his bed, trying to sleep, when he could hear the rustling and groans of eren. When the corporal looked over, eren was heading on his way to levi’s bed. Eren was having nightmares. 

Levi carefully held eren in his arms. The small boy nuzzled up to levi’s neck. Levi had liked eren in a strange and foreign to him, and will the small boy nuzzled up to his neck, his small head becoming warmer and warmer, his dark strands of his hair brushed up against his skin. 

Levi’s heart was scaring him. His heartbeat was getting louder and faster. His face felt really hot. 

Why was this small kid making his heart go haywire?

Eventually Eren and Levi went to sleep.

‘Levi~’

‘Levi~ i love you’

‘Eren, stop joking around.;

‘But i love you corporal~’

Eren had pushed Levi down onto his bed and held his arms down on his bed. His face started getting closer to his face, before his lips had pushed against Levi’s lips. 

Levi suddenly woke up.

It was all just a dream, but why did he dream about something like that? Dreaming about Eren kissing him. Eren, where was Eren? 

His heart suddenly skipped a beat when something started moving around in his shirt. His heart started beating hard and his face turned cherry red. Eren was in his shirt.

He let out a surprised “Eek!”

Eren started moving around even more, to reveal himself at the top of his shirt. Levi’s face was bright red. Eren, having the mind almost catlike, started biting and licking Levi’s chest, just like any small child or kitten may do when you're playing with them.

Levi quickly pulled Eren out of his shirt, shaking off the strange, unknown feeling that tied up his heart and speed up his heart. The two headed down to breakfast, with Eren in his pants pocket.

As the two went to the cafeteria and levi went to his isolated area, in the bottom right corner, he set his things down and went into the kitchen, after everyone had left. 

To make sure no one found out, Levi told Eren that if he saw anyone that if anyone besides him ever found him, to just sit still and not move, to look like a small toy, and after no one was around, to come find him.

Which was good, because while making his food, Mikasa and Armin walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Armin was respectful and saluted his superior, while Mikasa, addressing Levi how she usually does. Glaring at him, avoiding any eye contact, with the occasional grunt or mean comment.

‘Oh great, just the person i need to see. The person who thinks she knows every last detail about Eren. She would steal Eren and never give him back if she found out that he wasn't on the expedition with Hanji.’

“Oh great, the corporal. The little shit head that im going to slice of his head.”

“Good to see you too, Mikasa. Aren’t you and Armin supposed to be getting ready to leave with Connie, Sasha, Erwin, Petra and a few others?

“Yes sir, but we were told to grab a few waters for the others first sir!” Armin says.

“Alright, but hurry, i don't feel comfortable cooking in front of others.”

The duo had left the room and Levi and Eren had the whole building to themselves, for Hanji took Mike and went out for real supplies, because he was there to witness the shrinking of Eren and said to keep it secret.

The rest of the survey corps had went out with Erwin for a few days, and Hanji said that for that time, someone should be there to watch over the building. 

Well while we are here, I guess i should show Eren around, just in case he gets lost.


	5. I-I wove you corpal Evi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Eren around just in case someone ever happens to pick him up
> 
> Day 1 of 8 for Levi and Eren being alone
> 
> Eren regains a small amount of his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Day 1 of 8

Eren stood up from his chair that was in his small doll like house. I told him i would show him around the headquarters. Everyone was gone today, everyone but Hanji was out on patrol for the next 10 days. Hanji was out looking for supplies and wasn’t supposed to be back for another 8 days… so a total of 8 days of alone time with Eren.

“Eren come on, i have to show you around.”

Eren looked up at me like he was confused.

“I have to show you around the headquarters.”

“Wha u meen?”

Eren gasped. He must have regained more of his memory. 

“Cor-Corpal Evi? Where is evy one? An why are you so tawl?”

“Out of everyone in the survey corps, who all names do you remember?”

“Evi, and Haji.”

“Tell me everything you can remember Eren.”

“As faw bak as i can ememba is me biting ma han and then my memory wen blank… awl i can emember is Evi and Haji.”

“I see. You're still going to have to figure out how to get around the place. As far as anyone knows they think Hange gave me a pushie with some special ingredient inside you. So we can't let anyone know what’s really going on. The ‘real Eren’ is supposedly with Hange looking for supplies.”

“Cor-Corpal?”

“YesEre-n”

Eren had planted a small kiss on the corporals cheek. Levi’s cheeks had started getting a small cherry red look to them.

“I-I wove y-you”

I love you too, you adorable small brat. >///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been able to post like i have at the beginning school. School is just to hectic to be posting every night. I will try at least once or twice every week, sense mu schedule has died down a bit. Leave me some more ideas to write (preferably) Ereri, but i am good with anything (Ereri is my OTP)


	6. 8 Year Old Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has turned into an 8 year old boy because of the incident yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owed you guys a couple chapters, so i decided to write 3 chapters tonight.
> 
> tonights goal: 2/3

Day 2 of 8

“Dammit Eren! Just get in the tub! I promise you won't drown!”

Eren had grown from a 5 inch tall boy into an 8 year old child. I have no idea how, but i have the reason to believe that it was from the incident yesterday. Apparently he had a fear of drowning in the bath tub. I have to admit, these tub walls were higher than most, and sometimes i wonder if i can even get out without slipping and falling. But this was an 8 year old boy i was talking about, and for eren, and even for me, he was a short kid. He must have grown in his teens. 

“I DON'T WANNA DIE LEVI-SAN!”

“You're not going to die from the tub Eren.”

“But what if i can't get out Levi-san? I will drown and you won't hear me cause i’m drowning”

This kid is ridiculous. I cornered Eren and put him in the tub. The water was already in the water. I undressed Eren and forced him into the tub. 

The tears in his eyes mad me feel bad, but it’s not like i’m going to let an unknown experiment into his own room without any supervision, and there was no way in hell i was sleeping with a dirty kid.

“Levi-san, will you come in the tub with me and make sure i don't drown?”

It was useless. There was no way i could argue with this kid. I think i was starting to like this kid. I think i always have liked him. It just took a failed experiment to see it.

“Ya, sure kid.”

Eren skin was so soft. I always thought it was rough, considering he was a titan. His skin was softer than anyone could imagine. Next thing you know, i was caressing his skin and smelling and playing in his hair.

“Levi-san? What are you doing?”

“No-nothing.”

I started rinsing his skin and hair and getting him dressed. We started to go to bed, when i realized that none of his clothes fit him for bed. So i grabbed Eren’s PJ shirt and some shorts too small for me that i never happened to throw out.

“Here eren, put this stuff on.”

Eren climbed in bed with me after he got his PJ’s on. I held Eren in my arms. Holy shit that kid was a heat source. I never wanted to let go.

“Good night Levi-san”

“Good night Eren.”


	7. Growing Rapidly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is now a 14 year old boy (and he will for a few more days.) The age Eren relized he had feelings for Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i plan on doing a chapter= 1 day... so expect about 10-13 more chapters (7 more days they are alone, hange said she needed more days, and then extra chapters for the major ERERI :D. Enjoy!

Day 3 of 8

Why does this keep happening to me? Eren had jumped from an 8 year old boy to a 14 year old. Great. Just Great. Was this kid always this clingy? 

“Levi~ come play a game with me~”

“Just a minute brat. Let me finish this paperwork and i will play with you IF you go an eat your lunch.”

“Ok Levi”

I just needed to get him off my back. Erwin wasn’t here so i had no paperwork. I needed to go to Eren’s room and see if there was any clue of why he ended up like this. Instead i found his diary. I found an entry from when he was originally 14.

‘There was this man, he seemed so cool. I think they kept saying his name was corporal Levi. When i seen him, i had this weird feeling in my chest, and my heart started beating really fast. Is this that thing they called love?’

I then found another interesting entry.

‘Today i was taken to a courtroom. I was argued over by the Survey Corps, who wanted to keep me alive and use me to defeat the titans, and the Military Police, who wanted to dissect me, after that i started yelling cause the Military Police said they should dissect Mikasa and make sure she wasn’t a titan. Corporal Levi then walked up and started beating the living shit out of me. I later learned that Levi was only doing it to save my life and make sure i was taken into custody by the Survey Corps. I was so glad to learn this, cause how bad would it be if you found that the man you love is beating you to near death for fun.

I blushed at both of these entries and headed upstairs, hiding his journal in my jacket, and went to eat. 

“Eren, lets go get in the tub.”

“Will you bathe with me?”

“Ya i guess.”

Did eren always have soft skin and beautiful hair? I thought by now it would have gone away.

“L-Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I l-love you!”

Eren turned around and planted his lips on my lips. I didn’t know what to do. So i did what i normally would do in a situation Eren-is-kissing-me-in-the-tub situation.

I kissed him back.

If it was anyone else, i would have shoved them away, but this was Eren. It turned out that i really did love this kid.

I know he has never been kissed or kissed before, so where on earth did he learn this skill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued :D


	8. Eren's Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren let out a moan while Levi and Eren were kissing. He's embarrassed and Levi likes it.

Day 3 of 8

“Levi~ mmmn~”

I kissed Eren back. His lips were soft. His voice was enchanting. I couldn’t believe it. I had fallen in love who was more than half my age. 

“Levi~ I love yo-Mmn~”

I couldn’t believe this kid. He started biting and licking my lip. He was into this. He was trying to put his tongue in my mouth. That wasn’t going to happen. I then had bit his lip. When he moaned, i slipped my tongue in his mouth. I then had started caressing his soft skin and playing with his hair with my other hand-i didn’t dare do anything more.

“Ahh~ Le~vi~ AHH MNNN”

Eren quickly pulled away and covered his now cherry face. It was obvious he had never kissed anyone before, yet french kissed anyone. Even as a 14 year old he was still pretty short-he tried to get out of the tub but still couldn’t. ‘This kid must have grown when he was 15.’

“I-i’m sorry Levi-san. W-will you help me g-get out?”

I lifted him out of the tub. He tried to leave until i grabbed his arm.

“You can’t leave yet. I have to get the shampoo out of your hair. Sit down”

He walked over to the small stool that stood by the shower head. He sat down, with his head hanging down. 

“OWWWW”

“Then lift up your head and you won't get shampoo in your eyes!” 

“I-I can't!”

“Why not Eren?”

“Cau-Cause i'm too embarrassed- Okay?”

“Why- is it because you moaned?” i smirked.

“N-no! W-why would y-you th-think that?” He started blushing harder.

“Because you're blushing” i smirked again. 

“N-now you're just t-teasing me!”

“Maybe i am” I giggled. This kid was fun to tease.

I tackled him to the ground. I placed my lips softly on his.

~Eren POV~

‘What- what is going on? He starts teasing me cause i moaned and now he is kissing me again? What is he doing?”

“I’m not holding back.”

~Omniscient POV~

Levi reached down and started rubbing the inside of Eren’s leg. Eren let out a moan. Levi smirked. 

“Let me hear you more, Eren. Don't hold them in”

“Ah-mnn Mmnnn Levi~”


	9. 14 is a tough number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns that eren just barley hit his growth spert because of his familys different way of growing than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter may be pretty short... I don't have my laptop at this very moment so I'm using my phone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH L-LEVI HELP! SOME THING BE WRONG"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT EREN?"

"MY EVERYTHING HURTS LIKE HELLLLLL"

It was then I noticed that Eren was getting taller. 

"It's ok Eren, your just hitting your growth spert. Your not going to die"

"Yes. Yes I will."

Oh my god. This kid was impossible. He fought all the time with me. I was so close to strangling him.

"Where does it hurt most?"

"My back? Why?"

"Take off your shirt, get me some lotion, and come sit infront of me. I will massage your back for you."

"REALLY? Thanks heichou!"

I started massaging his back. It must have hurt for him, but he was really good at hiding it. He did flinch a few times. He must have liked me more than I thought.

"Eren, turn around."

"What? Why?"

As he turned around, I planted a kiss on his soft lips. I then pulled away. 

"Corporal Levi? What am I doing here?"

Great. He aged again.

"How old are you?"

"16... why?"

Why? Why? Because you are randomly turning different ages. That's why.

"Can you do that again?"

"Do what?"

"Because I can remember everything that just happened. From when I was very tiny to just now... I remember it all. KISS me again. I bet I will change."

So I did. And when I opened my eyes, all I saw was smoke.


	10. Back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren turns back to his formal self, but doesn't remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.. gonna be short.. on ma phone

When the smoke had cleared, all I saw was an Eren on the ground. Back to his 18 year old self. Laying on the ground. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. I couldn't risk anyone seeing the place such a mess. 

'I am in the process of a deep cleaning... go clean somewhere else dumbass. And If you don't clean something, I will find you, and I will kill you.  
Levi'

I'm going to take this chance. I lock every door and window in the building. I go down back to the basement and try everything to wake eren. I EVEN FUCKING SLAPPED HIM LIKE HE WAS HANJI. 

He finally woke up... looks like he was just napping. Levi leaned into erens for head. Are you ok? Eren started blushing like a mad man. 

"Co-Corporal? Wh-what are you doing??

"Checking if you have a fever... do you not remember what happened? "

"No."

Well then I guess I would have to help with that. I pulled on erens shirt and pulled his lips onto mine. He was tense at first, but then relaxed at last. As I pulled away, he looked at me weird.

"What was that for?"

"Guess you really don't remember. I will explain"

After explaining, eren just blushed and said...

"Oh, I see. I will go and clean that mess down there then."

And he left. I wanted to kiss his soft lips more. It may be just me, but when eren turned back, his lips were even softer. I wanted to kiss them more. I longed for eren. I think I was broken. I needed him.

So I ran down the corridor towards eren.


	11. In the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi longs for eren, and he thinks he is broken, so he tries to fix it, but he just starts off a new kind of relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last chapter kinda sucked, so i will [try] and make this better

I longed for his soft, sweet lips. I couldn't help it. i fought myself. I thought this would never happen to me. But it did. I was running after the suicidal bastard i swore i wasn't going to fall in love with. I was just going along with what Eren was doing before. I wasn't going to fall for him. But here i am.

"Wait! Eren!"

I caught up with Eren at the last 8 or so stairs. Just as he turned around, I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, making a new promise. I wasn't going to let him go. Even if he killed me for it.

"H-Heichou!"

THUMP!

"Ow, that hurt Heichou. Are you crazy? We could have been hurt! Are yo-"

I shut him up as kissed his soft lips. It was so satisfying to have his soft lips on mine again. I was right. His lips must have become extremely soft from when he was 14 till now. Eren broke the kiss

"Ahh- H-Heichou, w-what are you d-doing?"

I ignored his question. I closed the gap between our faces once again, but he didn't fight it. He was stiff.

~Eren POV~

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO, I mean I have liked the Captain ever sense I saw them returning when I was like ten but I didn't think it was actually going to happen, what do normal people do in a situation like this?_

My arms started to raise. I didn't know what i was doing. Levi was on top of me, kissing me. I just let my body do what it wanted and hoped it was the right thing, otherwise i was so screwed

~Levi POV~

Eren finally loosened up and kissed me back. His arms came up and wrapped loosely around my hips.

"Mnn~ Levi~"

"Mnn Eren~ I-I love you"

_What the hell? Did I just stumble on my words? This kid has got me in a loop. I don't know what's going on anymore._

I started to rub Eren's leg, up and down.

"Mnn~Ahh"

I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

~Eren POV~

_Levi's hand just slipped down by my leg- it feels so good~_

"Ahh~"

_Levi's tongue is in my mouth! I don't know what to do!_

I moaned into the kiss, with every move Levi made, I melted all over again. As our tongues fought for dominance, I could feel Levi rubbing closer and closer to my crotch. 

"Ahh~ Lev-ah~"

Levi picked me up after a few minutes of exploring my mouth. He walked up the stairs and went into his room. Levi set me down on his bed before walking over to his door and locking it. 

"Why-"

Without even finishing my sentence, he interrupted me.

"Just in case anyone wants to show up early"

Saying that, Levi went over to his desk, pulled something out, hid it behind his back, and walked back over. He stood over me, still on his bed.

~3rd Person POV~

Levi took Eren's hands and placed them above his head. He then took the handcuffs that were hidden behind his back and cuffed them to the head of the bed, and then putting a black blindfold over Eren's eyes.

"Cap-Captain? Wh-What are y-you doing? Why am i handc-"

Eren's words were again cut off my Levi's lips.

"You'll see, Babe."

_Babe?_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, little eren is so kawaii i can barley handle it. Anyway the next chapter should be out in a few days, 1 1/2 weeks at the most. Leave comments of what i should write about next with levi and eren and possibly any other ships you guys have you want me to write about!
> 
> ~lalee<3


End file.
